1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for reducing ignition noise in automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a system for electrically coupling a vehicle exhaust system to the underside of the vehicle in order to reduce electromagnetic emissions from the vehicle ignition system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional exhaust system hangers for automotive vehicles include a rubber hanger that is used to suspend portions of the exhaust system from the underside of the vehicle. Rubber hangers are used in order to provide flexibility such that uneven road conditions do not impart stress onto the exhaust system as it moves relative to the underside of the vehicle in response to the uneven road conditions. Conventional exhaust hangers are used in various combinations that typically include one or more clamps on the underside of the vehicle that corroborate with the rubber exhaust system hangers in order to properly suspend the exhaust system from the underside of the vehicle.
It is a recognized problem in modern day automotive vehicles, that electromagnetic emissions from the vehicle ignition system can cause undesirable interference or noise that reduces the quality of reception of a vehicle radio system. Typically, a special device is inserted when the radio system is installed in the vehicle in order to block out or reduce the noise otherwise caused by the electromagnetic emissions from the ignition system.
It is also well known that a vehicle exhaust system can act as an antenna. The connection between a vehicle exhaust system and the engine, combined with the electromagnetic emissions from the vehicle ignition system, can introduce additional interference to proper radio reception. It is therefore desirable to alter the exhaust system or antenna characteristics in order to improve radio reception by reducing the radiated ignition noise emissions.
This invention recognizes that it is possible to alter the exhaust system or antenna characteristics by adding additional ground points along the system in order to provide an electrically grounded antenna (i.e., the exhaust system) to thereby reduce the radiated ignition system noise emissions and accordingly to improve radio reception. This invention includes an innovative exhaust hanger that has an electrically conductive elastomeric coupling member that facilitates suspending the exhaust system from the underside of the vehicle such that additional grounding points are provided along the exhaust system.